Giniverve's Blood Line
by Emerald Ink
Summary: An odd otter with a warning, a cruel warlord with a newly acquired hoard, R&R please


Disclaimer: Redwall and all related stuff don't belong to me.  
  
This is my first fic; sorry if the lingo and spellings are a little off.  
  
How are legends made, with a tinge of fame, fortune and luck, or with greater things that are unknown. Ginivere was lost by all legends, forgotten in days passed. But in the valley hidden from all existence he lived, all his descendants after him too. Some left others stayed but all learned an art that was the death to many by the claws of one.  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
It was a beautiful autumn morning; red gold leaves spiraled down from the trees in mossflower wood. The air was crisp and clean; a light breeze blew the hat from the head of a young otter sitting on a tree stump humming a merry tune. As she ran to catch it you could see there was something odd about her that couldn't be quite placed. But it could be seen that she was a traveler, with a large empty haver sack. She was only gladdened that she was near Redwall. They needed to be warned; she didn't know when he would come.  
  
Wearily the otter picked up her intricately carved staff and started trudging along, her stomach growling madly. It had been a long time since she had her last meal. She sighed to herself; I'll be there soon.  
  
Two young creatures were strolling, laughing happily, autumn was here and there would be a feast! Mel the mole maid grinned, "burr hurr thoer boue a feast tonit, hurr hurr, oi supently be eccited."  
  
Her companion, a squirrel of about the same age was about to respond when he saw the otter. "Hey, look there's an otter." Waving his paw he cried out to her, "Helllow there otter, who are you?"  
  
She looked up, her thought broken and for the first time noticed them, "Well, 'ello there mates, Mah names Shriva. What's yours?"  
  
"Oi be Mel an' this 'eres Nutters."  
  
"Never call me Nutters again! My name's Nuthen, Nuth fer short."  
  
Shriva looked curiously, "your name's nothin'?"  
  
"I mean Nether, no er Nuther, no that's not it…."  
  
Mel cut him off "Yer noims Nethan, 'orry miz otter, he does that when oi call 'im Nutters. Woud yah loik to come to Redwall with usuns?"  
  
"Well stirp me rudder that's where I was goin."  
  
"We'll show you the way then."  
  
  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
  
  
Gallor scowled, his sister found out, how could she? But his consol meant was that now he was the leader of a hoard. Slash Gripfang, the leader of the Mighty hoards of Shakom. He remembered how easily the great Shakom died, Redwall shouldn't be much harder. He envisioned it, Slash Gripfang the first warlord to capture the legendary Redwall.  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
Gutman watched his leader in his thoughtful mood, his new leader. Well soon he would reclaim his title "Don't worry Gallor I'll get you the hoards of Shakom will be mine, and I will never lose the title Slash Gripfang like my father did…."  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
A burst of rain and a clap of thunder signified the beginning of a storm over the plains. Gallor called a nearby rat guard, "You there, who's that Wildcat sitting in that tent?"  
  
The rat didn't make a response until to late, a dagger stuck out of his neck.  
  
"Now I want to know who that wildcat is or you will all die more painful deaths than he did." Gallor glared at the guards, each one silent, unmoving.  
  
Gallor lost his temper, ripping a nearby guard's ear to shreds he growled in a deadly tone "I as you leader Slash Gripfang command you to tell me who that wildcat is, or you will die."  
  
The rat his eyes livid with fear made light rasping sounds, he and all he other guards were apparently mute, their throats cut.  
  
Gallor smiled, so Shakom Slash Gripfang was not the fool he had met, but he was a brutal warlord, when he was young…. but now he was dead.  
  
~~~**********~~~  
  
Shriva chatted enthusiastically with the two youngsters as the came to the great building. She stared mouth agape at the monstrous size of the Abbey. She was now sure of it, and shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they were not ready.  
  
An otter wall guard called down to them.  
  
""ello the mates, didja bring the vole family?"  
  
Nethan, remembering his mission, started running back the way he had come.  
  
"Oi zurr Shag, we'm got astracted cuz we'm met Shriva 'ere"  
  
Shag stared speechlessly at the pretty otter.  
  
"Well come on in...."  
  
~~~**********~~~ 


End file.
